


Beautiful

by artisan447



Series: Instinct [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kink, Legends, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve was just a kid, Mamo promised he could have a tribal tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on some time after 'Instinct'. Many thanks to dogeared for sanity checking and beta.

**Beautiful**

When Steve was just a kid, Mamo promised he could have a tribal tattoo. He promised that one day, when Steve was old enough to understand that a man's responsibility means more than just surfing the biggest waves or being the toughest jock on the team, he could have the history and traditions of their people inked deep into his skin.

Steve can still remember how badly he'd wanted that symbol of belonging. Can remember, too, the day he'd finally asked one too many times, and Mamo had put aside his board-shaping tools, held Steve's shoulders firmly and explained that Steve was not yet ready. That the ritual carried a weight and meaning he was yet to understand and that maybe, _maybe_ in a year or two, he could come back and they'd start.

Steve hadn't understood -- Mamo had that much right -- and for a time, he'd let his anger and hurt keep him away from the shack down on the beach, from the friend who'd held him spellbound with stories of great warriors and fantastic journeys, who'd raised hopes and expectations it seemed Steve had no right to make his own. He'd stayed away thinking that maybe, if he didn't want what he couldn't have, there was a chance the rejection wouldn't hurt quite so much.

It's history now that his father sent him away before he could prove anything to anyone, but Mamo's words had held meaning. And through all the unexpected turns his life had taken, Steve had somehow held on to that promise, waiting and wanting and hoping that Mamo wouldn't forget.

He's not that kid anymore, and Mamo's words make a lot more sense now than they had back then. He's seen, and done, things he's not sure the ancestors would understand, but he knows what it is to lead men and be led, too. He knows he's ready.

Even so, it takes him months, after he finally comes back to the island, to take his first tentative ideas for a design to Mamo. Because this is big and it means something, and he doesn't have the heart for more disappointment.

In the end, it's Danny's interest that pushes him there, because Danny Williams, as it turns out, is more than just interested; he's fascinated, captivated, and more than a little possessive of every mark on Steve's skin.

Steve's never been with anyone who shared his kink quite like Danny does, so he's helpless in the face of Danny's attention. From that very first night, when they lay naked and satisfied in Steve's bed, Danny's steady finger tracing every line and swirl -- demanding to know what each meant and what more Steve had planned -- it's been as though Steve's tattoos belong to the both of them. So, Steve can't help but also tell the story of what's missing.

And Danny -- persistent, pugnacious, pushy Danny -- can't let it rest. By the time he's finished, it's pretty clear he wants Mamo's tattoo as much as Steve does.

So it's no surprise that Danny is right there with him when Steve finally stands before his old mentor and asks, respectfully, if it's time. He's afraid, even now, that the answer might yet be no, but Mamo only smiles, pulls him into a full-body hug and whispers, "missed you, Stevie," as though it's the easiest thing in the world.

 _I should have known_ , Steve thinks, meeting Danny's smiling eyes, as he holds on tight and returns the embrace. Mamo only ever asked him for what he knew Steve could give, had simply been waiting for him to grow into his potential. It's that final understanding that brings the moisture to Steve's eyes and loosens the knot that's sat in his chest for far too long. And if he holds on a little longer than might be deemed fitting for one of the Navy's least sentimental officers, then that's okay, too.

And now here he is, propped up on his stomach while Mamo inks his story in patterns and swirls across his lower back, and he feels proud, and elated, and horny, all at once.

"You okay, babe?" Danny murmurs. He's standing close, one hand gripping Steve's, his eyes fixed on the movement of Mamo's hands.

It means everything that Danny's in this with him. Steve's not going to lie; traditional tattooing hurts like hell. The bone needles that pierce his flesh are like a trail of tiny fire-ants, biting across his skin -- the dot-points of pain joining and spreading until his back feels like it's on fire. But finally getting this done is a rush, and having Danny with him just magnifies that tenfold. He squeezes Danny's hand, using the connection to ground himself.

"Yeah, it's cool," he manages, then he sucks in a deep breath, concentrating on the feel of Danny's hand in his. "I'm glad you're here."

Mamo had smiled when he understood that Danny and Steve were _aikane_ , and nodded his approval when it became clear that the new tattoo meant as much to Danny as to Steve. "It's often this way between lovers," Mamo had agreed, "the marks on one, strengthening the ties to the other. It is as it should be." There'd never been any thought that Danny would be anywhere other than right by Steve's side every step of the way.

And now, Mamo's concentration is so intense, so complete as he murmurs the words of Steve's story under his breath while he works, it's as though the two of them are in their own little bubble.

Danny shuffles forward a step, and Steve knows he's watching over his shoulder, that Danny can see the story unfolding and that he's turned on by this, too. Then his empty hand is on Steve's shoulder, and the pressure of a soft kiss lands on the top of his head.

"Relax, babe, you're all tense," Danny says, his hand tracing a light path over the hard knob of Steve's shoulder.

Steve shuts his eyes and lets out a stuttering breath as Danny's fingers trail across the top of his back. His entire body is over-sensitized, the fire that rises under Danny's fingers joining with the fire from Mamo's needles, sending him higher and higher until he's almost floating.

"That's it," Danny murmurs as his limbs go loose and pliant. "You're gonna love it, you know, it's beautiful," and he presses another kiss against the side of Steve's neck, his final words no more than a breath across Steve's skin, "...you're beautiful."

Steve sucks in another breath, his hand tightening on Danny's, his throat closing with unexpected emotion. The pieces of his life are all coming together in this moment -- the past, the present and, if he's lucky enough, the future, too.

And Danny's right, it is beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [kissemdanno.](http://kissemdanno.livejournal.com/32534.html)
> 
> Many thanks to [lolbatty](http://lolbatty.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the beautiful image of the tattoo in progress.


End file.
